iPod Shuffle 1
by iHeartDoctorWho
Summary: This is the first on in a series of various categories. This one is based off the song Raise Your Weapon by deadmau5. This is a Finniss. You would not believe how often I tried to write 'snog' I instead of 'kiss'.B?


**AN:** _So... I sort of mentioned that I wanted to write short stories based on songs. I thought that this song by deadmau5 would be perfect for the Hunger Games. The twisted king mentioned is President Snow, the HG robbed Katniss of love with Peeta when he was tortured. Maybe Coin could be the one that says 'how does it feel to watch it burn,' meaning Prim, of course. Raising your weapon, well... __**ITS A BLOODY WAR IN MOST OF IT!**__ So... This is the first in a series of many over different categories. Yay! This is based off of Raise Your Weapon by deadmau5._

"Peeta!" I exclaimed, glad to see that they had gotten him out of the Capitol, and when he reached over to me, I failed to notice that he was trying to strangle me, not embrace me. He had his grip on me long enough that I passed out. In the darkness, I heard Peeta yell,"She a mutt! A mutt!"

* * *

><p>I woke up in a hospital bed, and I saw figures looming over me. My experience in the Hunger Games kicked in, and I trying to find anything in reach that could be used as a weapon. I only found a syringe that had mistakenly put there. They seemed to expect me to react that way, since my arms were tethered down. The syringe made me think of how I reacted the first time I was in District 13, and Haymitch tell me "You and a syringe against the world? That's why they don't put you in charge, sweetheart." He said it with a smirk, a smirk clawed off his face by me. I vaguely heard someone say that they would let me go if I didn't speak unless necessary, and if I drop the syringe.<p>

I realized they were slightly afraid of me, like I could break out of the metal prison they gave my arms and attack. I let go of the syringe instantly, and was released. They said that there was some bad news to tell, and that I _must_ behave and not kill anyone. They seemed to take it seriously, when I remembered that I _have_ killed, so I said, "I won't make any promises," in a light tone and entered the room they took me to. I turned back and thanked them for escorting me to the door, and closed the door.

I looked and saw that Finnick was there, along with Haymitch and Prim. I was worried then, Prim never joins in on anything with Haymitch unless it was important. Finnick pulled out a chair for me, and before I sat down, Finnick hugged me from behind, and our hands brushed against the other's, and we ended up holding hands. I kept part of my mind focused on the fact our hands laced together perfectly, like puzzle pieces.

I was shell-shocked. Finnick and I, we were never this intimate, and I would imagine that having Annie back would reinforce that unmentioned rule. Annie should of been back with Peeta, and I felt a pang of sorrow for Finn, hoping what I thought wasn't true. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were filled with sorrow. I turned into his chest to embrace him, and murmered,"Did she..." I trailed off, not wanting to say the words, hoping he would know what I was asking.

"They executed her..."he whispered back. I kept muttering that I was sorry, and tightened my embrace on him. He stroked my hair, and we heard Prim make a loud noise, effectively breaking us apart.

They explained that Peeta thinks that I am a muttation sent by the Capitol, and that I've been out for a few weeks, and _someone_ said,"Pretty boy here's been fawning over you," and he earned a death glare from both me and Finn that could of scared off Johanna,and Haymitch said mine could probably scare off Snow and Coin, not to mention Johanna. They said that there was a possibility it would never be cured since they used tracker jacker stings to manipulate memories.

I couldn't comprehend it. I couldn't be true. Peeta was to be my Capitol Ever After. I realized I thought Capitol. I guess I didn't love him the way the Capitol wanted me to. When I kissed him in the arena, I didn't feel anything. With, Finn... I hated to admit it, but just a simple touch had given me butterflies and felt more intimate than anything like kiss. I think... I think that I knew Finn was the one.

I thought of what Snow, our lovely Panem's twisted king, had robbed from me. He robbed my love for Peeta. It enraged me that Snow was so cold as to rob me, and Finnick, of Peeta and Annie. That is was so easy to rip our hearts. I thought that Snow could use one word, and its over. Execute, torture, burn, all words that can end something. It's all for a war over power. Focusing on that, I got up slowly, and took a step toward Haymitch. I saw his face flush as he thought he knew what i was going to do.

"Leave. Now. You too, Prim," I said to Haymitch, eerily calm. I watched as they left, leaving me alone with Finnick. I looked at his eyes and I saw deep sorrow, but I also saw a small amount of hope. Before Finn could evaluate what I was going to do from my eyes, I acted. I rushed toward him and embraced him, holding on as tight as possibly, like he was a life line. In a way, he was. I started sobbing, and I just said, "I'm sorry, Finn. For Annie," and looked at his face, not the slightest bit embarrassed. He looked at me and had tears rolling down his face. He murmered, "I'm sorry too. For Peeta,"and I just sobbed more, this time in tune with Finn.

I saw a bit of resolve in Finn's eyes, and he kissed me. It was short, but sweet. It was a kiss filled with hope, and comfort. I melted into his arms and kissed him back, and we just stood there like that, crying until we had no more tears to shed. We just needed someone to comfort us, and we were going through the same thing.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, we were still in that room. I was still in his arms, and vice versa. About 15 minutes prior, we started just muttering nonsense to ourselves, or almost yelling nonsense to each other to take our mind off the ones we've lost. We were going on about how the world works in mysterious ways [another song reference] when we were interupted by Prim.<p>

She looked extremely embarrassed and flustered that she caught us in a 'romantic' exchange. She sqeaked out something to me about not talking and that we could come out when we were ready. We looked into each other's eyes and knew that this wouldn't be the last time this would happen. We were both mentally scarred in similar ways, mine almost worst, but definitely equal in the way we would get comfort.

* * *

><p>Weeks past, and both Finnick and I wandered around aimlessly, staring off into space or, in his case, tying knots. It was in the rare times that Finn and I saw each other that we knew what we were actually doing. We were literally each other's life line. District 13 finally just allowed us to be together at all times. They were willing to force us if they had to.<p>

During the night, I would normally wander around until no one found me until a while later, so they moved us to the same living space. Most nights we just embraced and sobbed, and talked. My throat was better, so I could talk to my hearts content. I didn't talk much anyway, only to Finn at this point. Even with Gale, I only spoken when needed, and even then I mainly nodded or shook my head.

Each day we got better, but they tried to separate us, and things instantly got worse then when we started. We were in our living space when they tried to separate us, so we refused to leave. Our space was small, and could only fit a few things in the place. We had a couch, a twin bed, a table, and not much else besides a place to put our belongings.

They allowed us to go places together, after a week of fruitless attempts to separate us.

* * *

><p>We were at the Capitol to assassinate Snow, when Finn and I watched silver parachutes float into the children's hands. We saw half explode. Finn looked as some medics, including Prim, rushed to the scene. I looked away from the bodies. We both saw the other silver parachutes explode in a fiery blast. I saw as Prim burned alive. I screamed her name and collapsed into Finn's chest, sobbing. I just kept saying that it wasn't real, as Finn stroked my hair, trying to calm me.<p>

Meanwhile, Coin, who watched her district burn, thought, '_How does it feel to watch it burn?' _She knew she would kill Prim,but wanted me to be in pain. I lost Gale, he sacrificed himself in the sewers, Annie was executed, Peeta will never recover from torture, Madge was into the destruction of District 12. All I have left is Finn.

* * *

><p>Months later, Finn and I got married. We were farely intimate before we even realized it. In the end, Snow couldn't rob us of our love.<p>

**AN:**_So... How was it? I wrote it on a whim and I thought it was a great way to kick off the year! Happy new year everyone! Look for my next iPod Shuffle! B?_


End file.
